tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wuleen-Zaw
' ''' is an Argonian soldier in the An-Xileel faction. He serves under the King of Argonia and is an Officer in the An-Xileel. He is also a part of the rather famous Zaw Tribe of Helstrom, one of the major tribes of the inner swamp region. Early Life Born to the Zaw Tribe of Helstrom, Wuleen-Zaw was trained from birth to be a soldier for the Argonian people. As soon as he reached adolescence he was enlisted into the An-Xileel. During his time in the faction, he met and befriended Skaal-ti Tailshadow, a fellow Argonian whom had recently returned to Black Marsh. Wuleen-Zaw quickly rose up the ranks and became one of the highest ranking members of the faction, serving directly under the King of Argonia. After the 2nd Great War the An-Xileel knew that Augustus Mede was going to attack them. They gave the Imperials little resistance when they came to reconquer Black Marsh, wanting to save their forces for later when they chose to reclaim their province. The An-Xileel retreated to the city of Helmstrom in the heart of Argonian, where no non-Argonian can survive. Finally in 4E 213 when Daric Lariat started to fight against the Empire the An-Xileel saw their chance to take back their land and kick out the Imperials. RPs Character Card *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master Light-Armor, Expert Alteration/Sneak, Adept Lockpicking/Restoration/One-Handed *Spells: Paralyze, Ebonyflesh, Detect Life, Telekenisis, Close Wounds, Greater Ward, Poison Rune, Heal Other. *Powers: Histskin, Serpent Stone. *Equipment: Glass Sword enchanted with poison damage called "Sting". Hunter Armor. Return of the Septim Dynasty II A large number of Argonians gather in Helmstrom, for an unknown purpose. In truth, they were gathering to discuss their course of action. Daric Lariat's rebellion had drawn the Empire's attention towards northern Tamriel, leaving less eyes on the south. The An-Xileel wanted to take advantage of that. A horde of Argonians attacked Thorn. The attack was so fast and unexpected that no legionnaire survived. The Argonian Rebellion had begun. The Argonian Horde arrived in Stormhold, the city fell just like Thorn....no legionnaire survivors. But the battle was tougher than the one in Thorn as Stormhold was a bigger city and had more defenses. The horde took a little damage and so they remained in Stormhold to resupply before heading back into the marsh. The Imperial courier arrives in Stormhold, but instead of being greeted by the legionnaires who used to garrison the city he was greeted by the Argonian troops who had captured the city. They managed to capture him and take the letter, which was a request to investigate Thorn who hadn't responded to previous messages. Meanwhile the bulk of the Argonian Horde was travelling through the inner swamps to the city of Archon on the eastern coast of Black Marsh. Return of the Septim Dynasty III The Argonian Horde arrived in Archon, the city fell to them. The An-Xileel set their sights on Blackrose next. General Hasphat of the 10th Legion of Black Marsh lead his men to Stormhold. When they arrived they were engaged by Argonian guerrilla groups. They made it to the city and fought the Argonians stationed there, of which there were only a few. The Argonian Horde arrived in the outskirts of Blackrose. They noticed the cities defenses were up and the guards were extra watchful. The An-Xileel decided to hold off the attack. The Argonian Horde made it to Stormhold but the 10th Legion under General Hasphat had already left for Thorn. They took back Stormhold and then went after the Imperials. The 10th Legion of General Hasphat was marching to Thorn. They stopped and made camp for the night. All around them was the swamp of Black Marsh. They could hear the bugs and other animals making noise in the darkness of night. Though there was something else in the swamps that they didn't notice. A few dozen feet from the legion camp was part of the Argonian Horde. They looked at the Imperials like a predator looks at its prey. And that night, they were going hunting. The Argonians picked off a few imperials who were far from their friends. A soldier that went to take a piss, another who was searching for firewood, etc. They stalked the night and silently killed any imperial that dared stray from their camp. The next day General Hasphat's men began to notice a few of their own were missing. Though they couldn't find any signs of what happened to them. The General ignored the missing troops and continued their march to Thorn. The Argonian Horde followed the Legion and did everything in their power to sabotage them. Though they were careful not to get caught so they weren't able to do much. Return of the Septim Dynasty IV General Hasphalt's army arrives in Thorn. His scouts tell him the city is lightly garrisoned by the Argonians. He decides that it is time to take it back from the rebels and orders his army to besiege the city. A few miles from the city the Argonian Horde hide in the swamp waiting for the An-Xileel to order them to flank the Imperial Army. The Imperial assault on Thorn began. The few Argonians that had stayed behind to garrison the city stood no chance against General Hasphat's army. The Imperial Battlemages cast fireballs at the wall, killing the Argonians on it. General Hasphat was sure that soon Thorn would be back in the hands of the Empire. Though something did seem odd to him, both Stormhold and Thorn were lightly garrisoned by the Argonians. The General's question was about to be answered by the Argonian Horde lying in wait in the swamps. As the Imperials were entering Thorn and already claiming victory the Argonian Horde marched out of the swamps and quickly made their way to the battlefield. The Imperials saw them too late, they were already at their flank and had started to attack. The Argonian Horde attacked the Imperial Army in their flank. The legionnaires were getting slaughtered by the Argonians, General Hasphat had no choice but to order a full retreat of his forces. Having kept Thorn the Argonians now had control of the North and the West of Black Marsh. Only Gideon in the East and the three port cities in the South still remained in Imperial control. With General Hasphat's army routed and returning to Gideon to regroup, the Argonians went back into the inner swamps and marched south. They left a few troops to guard Thorn while the bulk of the Horde went towards Blackrose and the other port cities of the South. Wuleen-Zaw was awaiting the return of the Horde from their battle with General Hasphat's army. He was in the castle of the King of Argonian with the rest of the An-Xileel planning the capture of Blackrose. Wuleen-Zaw, of the An-Xileel was in Helsmtrom. The Argonian Horde had just arrived from the North and was resupplying in the capital. Wuleen-Zaw decided to take a walk in the city. He needed to clear his mind. Reports from the scouts kept telling that Blackrose was now much more garrisoned. The Imperials had begun arresting the argonians in the cities, fearing they'd turn on them. Wuleen thought that was a smart move on their part, as most Argonians supported the An-Xileel. As he was walking through Helmstrom. He was heading outside when suddenly he saw a familiar face, an old friend named Skaal-ti of the Tailshadow Tribe. He called to him. Skaal-ti turned to face the voice and saw Wuleen-Zaw. He greeted his old friend and told him that he heard about the rebellion happening in Black Marsh and came to help as quickly as he could. He also asked how it was going. Wuleen-Zaw said that it had been tough, but they were coming out on top. For the past year the An-Xileel had been leading their people against the Imperials that occupied their lands. He even mentioned that he was going to Blackrose soon and suggested that Skaal-ti should come with, calling him egg-brother. Skaal-ti agreed to fight by their side and told him to let him know when they were heading out. He hadn't slept for three days so he'd be going to the inn to rest. Wuleen-Zaw decided to follow his old friend to the inn. Along the way he asked where the mercenary had been, as he hadn't heard from him for a few years. He told Wuleen-Zaw that he had been working as a mercenary for numerous people, including the Forebears in Hammerfell and Daric Lariat in High Rock. The An-Xileel member asked why help Daric, as in his mind he was just another power hungry human that wanted the throne of Cyrodiil. He said that the Breton would probably want to conquer Black Marsh for the Empire again, that they were all the same. Skaal-ti said that Daric wasn't power hungry, though he honestly didn't know what the Breton was truly for, but he was a Septim descendant and those Imperials were good rulers. He said that he'd give Daric a try, but it it turned out that he was a power hungry mongrel they'd turn against him like they had with Augustus Mede. However, he assured his former colleague that Daric was not like the tyrant. Wuleen-Zaw dismissed his claim, saying he still didn't trust the guy. He said that there was a reason why the Argonians left the empire 200 years ago. Skaal-ti sighed. Wuleen-Zaw mentioned that the An-Xileel army was readying themselves to depart the capital. The Horde was marching soon to Blackrose. Skaal-ti gathered his things and joined up with his old friend. He lead Skaal-ti outside the city where the Argonian Horde was preparing to march. Return of the Septim Dynasty V The Argonian Horde made it to the outskirts of Blackrose. Despite the Legion leaving the province the cities still had a good amount of guards garrisoning them. A few of the Argonians, including a few Shadowscales, Wuleen-Zaw and Skaal-ti Tailshadow, entered the city unnoticed. The Argonians that had infiltrated the city made their way to the argonians civilians. They informed them that the Argonian Horde was in the swamps just outside the gates and that when the time came to attack that all those that could fight needed to help. They needed to get the gates opened from the inside so the Horde could march in and kill the Imperial occupiers. As night fell the Shadowscales started taking out some key guardmen in the city. Wuleen-Zaw and Skaal-ti lead the argonian citizens against the Imperial Guards. While that was going on the Argonian Horde marched to the gates of the city. One of the shadowscales managed to open the north gate and let the army in. The guards struggled to fight the Horde and the citizens. The Argonian Horde entered the city and began slaughtering the Imperial Guards. It was a massacre. Only those that surrendered were spared. The An-Xileel and the Horde rested for now. They readied their forces to leave southward soon. The Argonian Horde left Blackrose and marched south to the two port cities, Soulrest and Lilmoth. The Horde had made it south to Lilmoth, which was a short way southeast of Blackrose. The Argonians began sieging Lilmoth. Since most of its troops had been sent to Blackrose to hold off the argonians the city wasn't going to be able to hold out for too long. The Argonians captured Lilmoth, since it was a port city they now had control of some of the Imperial ships that remained from after the siege. Wuleen-Zaw was in the argonian camp in the Southern Swamps. Skaal-ti was patrolling the outer camp area. Wuleen-Zaw approached his old friend and said that soon all of Black Marsh would belong to their people once again. Skaal-ti asked him how he was. The soldier asked him what he meant. He was thrilled, they were finally going to get rid of the Imperials that took their land and forced their rule on his people. The mercenary said that it felt like a long time since they were last free. Wuleen-Zaw agreed, but said that it was only 5 years since Augustus Mede conquered Black Marsh. 5 years too many in his opinion. The two headed back to camp as the Horde was packing up to continue marching. Skaal-ti marched with the Argonian Horde through the swamps. They were near Soulrest. Wuleen commented on it being the city of the dead and for the Horde not to disturb them. Skaal-ti agreed. He walked carefully with his bow and quiver at his back. A scout returned to the main group. He reported that there weren't many garrisoning the city. Wuleen said that they could then attack head on. He asked if the scout had scouted the docks. The Argonian reported that the flood gate was down, but only to the water level. They could sneak some men in under it through the water. The An-Xileel officer said that they would do just that and told him to report to the other officers. He said that he and Skaal-ti were going to infiltrate the city. Wuleen would go gather a few more people first. Skaal agreed with the plan and readied his gear and prepared himself. It was night, Wuleen-Zaw, Skaal-ti and two more Argonians had made it to the flood gates at the docks. Like the scout had said they weren't closed all the way to the seafloor. Wuleen turned to the others. He said that he would go in first and told the others to follow him after a few seconds if they didn't hear any noise. He dived in the water and swam under the floor gate. The war ended when the King of Argonian was called to Cyrodiil following Daric Lariat's conquest of the Imperial City. Augustus was dead and the Legion defeated. In the end, the King decided to rejoin the Empire under Daric in order to secure trade for Black Marsh, however the Argonians got plenty of autonomy in ruling the province. Category:Characters Category:Argonians Category:Males Category:Nightblades